Promises To Be Kept
by TheGutterStar
Summary: A short one shot. Thorin has died but with a promise that he and Bilbo will be together again the hobbit lives his life and waits for the day he will finally be reuinited with the one he desires. Written as a gift ThorinxBilbo (Rated M for some language and smut)


Okay, I have often been told that it is deeply unappealing to call your work shit before it is even read so I will avoid it (though technically I have said it now!) Anyway long story short this is a gift for a friend of mine; I have only ever written sex scene's in the context of plays so this is rather a new experience. The story is a short one shot about love that is not ended by the grave and reunion…oh and smut. I hope you enjoy it but apologise if you don't as a) it's 3:30am and so not properly Beta'd b)this is a gift and c) (more notably) I am not a slash writer.

Obviously I don't own The Hobbit!

I hope you enjoy and all feedback is appreciated.

* * *

He had screamed and fought when the stone lid was lowered over the tomb of Thorin Oakenshield, Bilbo had begged them not to do it; he couldn't stand the thought of his lover being forever confined to the impenetrable darkness of the sarcophagus. If only he could have curled up beside him and died himself, then he would not have to suffer this gut wrenching unending hurt. It wasn't fair; this was just some joke and Bilbo would turn around and the King would be there waiting with that smug look on his face – that look that made Bilbo feel so guilty because he couldn't resist it. He would fall into that embrace the dominance that exuded from his beloved saturating the much smaller man as he would burrow beneath the safety of his cloak hiding his face in his neck. The scrape of the dwarfs' beard being both rough and utterly pleasurable all at once, he would be safe and Thorin would be alive and all would be forgiven…but that never happened, it would never happen. Bilbo had watched him die, smelt his blood and watched the glimmer fade from those perfect ice blue eyes.

Standing numb in front of the empty vessel Bilbo felt the swell of an unending anger that swarmed his body. The little halfling had screamed and screamed until his voice cracked and his raw throat bled, when he could scream no more he cried and wailed like a banshee and now he was beyond even that, his grief was now too great to be expressed. Save at the funeral of a week ago Bilbo had done nothing at all since his King had left him. He would not eat and he barely drank anything save for what was forced down his throat but not a single dwarf could persuade him to break his fasting. Even Gandalf had failed to persuade the hobbit to eat, they feared for the small creature. His eyes were too far away, thinking of lands he did not belong too and no matter what they did they could not draw him back to the realms of the living. So they did the only thing they could do, they left him to his grief. Though after a week of him hiding in the tomb they all swore that they would go back and fetch him that night and move him to a more hospitable location but until then the company of dwarves simply left to go and mourn their leader and friend and allow his lover the same courtesy.

* * *

He believed he must have passed out as when he came too he was out of the cold crypt and was laid on a bed in a room he did not recognise. The party must have just deposited him there thinking that returning him to what had become his own room would be too painful – returning him to what was Thorin's room would be too painful – his stomach growled angrily and the hobbit tried to silence it with a glare.

"Shut up damn you!" he hissed at himself

"You should eat; I know how a hobbit enjoys his food. Anyway you need your strength." Bilbo closed his eyes tight, that deep familiar voice caressed every inch of him. He whimpered pitifully with a longing he could not contain _'let it be real…let him be here…' _the halfling thought fervently. The chuckle sounded like something that should come from a musical instrument, deep as rivers and rich as honey.

"You need your strength Bilbo, especially for what I have planned." The last words were said with a hunger and Bilbo could imagine the lascivious look on Thorin's face; it was a look he knew Bilbo would never say no too. "Open your eyes."

"I can't." Bilbo whispered miserably

"Why ever not? Why would you deny me such a little request, you've never denied me anything before." The implication made Bilbo shudder and the memories of his time with the dwarf slipped into the forefront of his mind; he felt himself harden a little and sobbed out at the inappropriate reactions of his body. His beloved laid dead and cold and here he was being aroused by an imagined ghost, in those moments Bilbo decided he must have a sickness of the mind.

"If I open them...y-y-you won't be here…you'll l-l-leave me again." He managed to stammer out and he heard the clearly irritated exhale – it was closer now – and it took all his will power to keep his eyes shut _'just a little longer'_ he thought desperately '_I just need to hold onto this a little longer.'_

"I'll never really leave you Bilbo Baggins, and I will wait for you."

"Do you promise?"

"A King always keeps his word." Thorin chuckled lightly and Bilbo could have sworn he felt cool breath on his cheek.

"I love you so much Thorin." The hobbit whispered as he opened his eyes and took in the empty space around him. This was what caused the birth of more tears to form in the eyes of the halfling and he felt the sickening squeeze of a hand gripping his heart tightly and it squeezed even harder as he felt a frigid hand that he could not see caress his face gently. Something cold like ice pressed on his lips and sent tingling sensations rushing through his small body.

"I know." The former dwarf whispered sweetly as another ice cold caress lifted Bilbo's chin and caught his lips again.

"Why can't I see you?"

"I am not part of your world anymore…"

"But…but I can feel you and hear you…"

"…you won't for much longer…I will have to leave again and truly join my father and grandfather in the halls of my ancestors." Bilbo shook his head violently; he wouldn't have it, he couldn't let him go.

"I can't live without you." His tears were falling thick and fast like the heavy rains that fell over the misty mountains and his weak body was shaking violently.

"For me…please, promise me you will go on and live for me. When we are reunited I want you to be a fat old hobbit with a life time of stories to tell."

"You would find me repellent if I was fat and old." Bilbo grumbled and the ghost King laughed ruefully and Bilbo heard the little clicks of metal as the spirit shook his head. The hobbit reached out a hand trying to touch the man he knew so well and flushed as a stab of ice touched his palm. "That better have been your mouth…Its taking advantage if I can't see you." Another peel of laughter rang out and the halflings gut clenched again knowing that soon he would be without such sounds. He would have to live on without this man in his life; he would live on because Thorin asked him and as the dwarf had said Bilbo was unable to deny him anything. His tears felt cold in his eyes and he used his sleeve to wipe them quickly away.

"I will never find you repellent and when we reunite I will make up for every second lost to us."

"I love you." But to that there was no response and the room started to warm again – he had been so distracted by the occurrence that he had not noticed the drop in temperature. He ran a finger over his lips and smiled a light hesitant smile before standing and going to search out his food. Bilbo knew his mourning was far from over, he knew that the pain would not ever truly go away but finally he felt that there was a light at the end of a very long dark tunnel and that light, that glimmner of hope drove him to carry on.

* * *

_62 years later_

Bilbo felt no pain when it finally came for him; he had lived what could only be considered a good long life in comfort. At first it had been hard and he had been unable to remain in Erebor, the memories were too much for him. So he returned to The Shire and though it took some time he began to rebuild his life. He began a new existence and though he never found himself able to have another lover (for Bilbo vowed to himself that he too would wait for the man he once called his) he found new ways and new types of love. He took in his young nephew Frodo who grew to be the apple of the halflings eye and a source of great joy but most of all love and pride. When Frodo was barely more than a stripling he would sit the younger hobbit upon his lap and tell him stories; great tales of adventure and heroism and sometimes…just sometimes mind. He would tell him the story of the mighty Thorin Oakenshield – he omitted the part of them being lovers, for Bilbo did not want to upset Frodo. He knew the boy was a kindly soul and would be hurt by the thoughts of his uncle's great loss – he entertained him with tales of this powerful and courageous dwarf. A noble spirit, who reclaimed his home, inspired his people and instilled unending loyalty in one particular and formally very respectable hobbit. It made him smile to see the little one take such joy in his stories and though he always wished he had Thorin to share in his experiences he made sure he remembered each one to recount to the man when they were finally reunited.

It could only be said that Bilbo Baggins slipped away peacefully and contentedly within his sleep and that all those who knew him mourned him most deeply. At the little hobbits funeral (to the shock of all attending; including a rather delicate Frodo) a company of dwarves appeared with one purpose in mind. To reunite their friends in death as they were unable to in life…but that little tale is another story to tell entirely!

* * *

It was a beautiful place where he awoke. The gold filigree of the walls was stunning and glittered like a sun on a fine summer day. He was not sure where he was, though he knew he had fallen peacefully asleep in Rivendell and now he was here – wherever here was.

Standing on shaking legs Bilbo started to walk around the large empty chamber trying to locate himself in the maze of corridors that presented themselves.

"Hello…" he called out tentatively and was unsure whether or not he felt safer that he received no response. Slowly he walked up another hallway hoping that soon he would be able to locate a friendly person who would be able to point him in the right direction and he would return to the comfort and safety of his rooms amongst his elven companions. "Darn these halls, you would think they would make them less…less…samey" he muttered scrambling for any words he could in his mounting frustration. Bilbo allowed himself to slump against a corner and so you can imagine that he was upset even further when he felt two arms grab him from behind. He flailed like a fish on a hook trying to escape and only relaxed when the person spoke. Their voice was so familiar and yet it came from a time so long ago, so far back that the halfling was unsure as to whether the voice even belonged to the man anymore.

"Confound it hobbit will you stop your struggles." And with those words Bilbo went limp as a rag doll, he kept his eyes focused on the opposite wall and slowly as he could began to lift his head, turning himself slowly until he was quite literally nose to (rather large) nose with a dwarf with a mane of thick dark hair and ice blue eyes.

"Thorin?" he spluttered, questioning his own eyes and indeed every sense. This could not be him, he could not be with his lover because Thorin Oakenshield, descendant of Durin the deathless had died in battle over six decades ago. Bilbo shook his head in a denial and Thorin did not speak allowing the facts to slowly penetrate Bilbo's consciousness. If this man was here, truly here – and indeed every sense told him this was the case – then Bilbo himself was dead. He was very much an ex-hobbit now and in all honest he did not know how to feel about that. Not that he was given much time to consider it because the next thing he was aware of was the warm embrace of arms holding and lifting his slighter frame and the rough sensation of the dwarfs beard rubbing at his soft peach like skin as he kissed his hobbit hungrily.

"I thought I told you I expected you to be old and fat when next our paths crossed." Thorin growled in to his ear making Bilbo look at himself for the first time with some awareness. Now Bilbo was without a mirror so could not check his face but his hands alone looked much younger. They lacked any wrinkles that had been granted with age and he felt no stiffness of tiredness within his body. The dwarf chuckled "you look as you did when I left you…well perhaps a little fatter." His hands rubbed appreciatively at the slight pot of Bilbo's stomach making the shorter man mewl with pleasure. "I'm sorry." He whispered close to the hobbits ear before he began nibbling on the shell of it.

"S-s-sorry for what?" Bilbo managed to gasp out, he whimpered at the loss of contact as Thorin pulled away giving him a look that suggested Bilbo was being a little dense.

"For you…for you dying." Thorin was unsure as to why but mentioning the death of his lover was something that pained him despite the obvious benefits it brought to him. He had missed Bilbo and had continuously felt the pangs of emptiness but on his death bed Thorin had lost his taste for a possessive nature and had hoped that his hobbit would live forever even if it caused him the most terrible grief. Bilbo smiled kindly and pushed himself on his tip toes so he was able to capture the dwarf's mouth in a long kiss. His hands snaked up and wrapped in the thick dark locks and he groaned in delight as he felt two large hands firmly caressing his arse. They broke away slowly their gaze never breaking.

"Don't apologise, I am finally where I want to be." He leaned in and kissed the other man once again "besides, you gave me your word that we would make up for lost time." Bilbo coyly bit down on his soft pink flesh of his lower lip and Thorin smirked devilishly before sweeping the hobbit up into his arms.

"Indeed, and a King always keeps his word…and I am sure the grand tour can wait." He winked down at Bilbo who was already busying himself by loosening all buttons and ties around the dwarf's torso in the hopes of getting closer to his goal. Thorin carried him down the hall and growled as Bilbo had opened his clothes just enough that he was able to comfortably begin nuzzling in to Thorin's thick chest hair and nibbling softly at his throat.

* * *

For the second time that day Bilbo was utterly unaware of his location but this time he did not care for he had Thorin embracing him in his familiar well-muscled arms and for the first time in a long time he felt like he belonged. The room Thorin had dragged them in was different from the endless white halls, its walls were polished large grey stone and it was quite clearly a bedroom (if he had been thinking straight Bilbo may have noticed the opulent setting was a double of the room's in Erebor that had once belonged to this one time King.) Thorin took little time in laying Bilbo on the bed and pinning him there; his heavy weight making such an act of possession an easy task and one that was utterly unnecessary as the only movement Bilbo intended to do was very much involved Thorin's co-operation. They kissed heatedly and Bilbo reacquainted himself with the divine taste of the dwarfs mouth as his tongue plundered him wickedly. He had started to harden in the hallway but now Bilbo was completely aroused and completely desperate. He whimpered and bucked against the man above him trying desperately to generate some friction.

"Calm yourself, we have plenty of time." Thorin chuckled but never the less moved one hand to rub his lovers straining erection through the tight confines of his trousers. He had missed the keening needy sounds his hobbit made in the throes of lust and already Thorin knew this would not be their longest tryst. Not that he minded. He was happy to make up for it later.

With a painful slowness that frustrated the halfling no end Thorin undressed Bilbo taking his time with every button and slowly divesting him of each item of clothing. As he slipped the shirt from the younger man's shoulder he groaned in appreciation enjoying reacquainting himself with the perfect body of the man he had not been able to touch in over sixty years.

"Gods you are still the most beautiful creature to have ever blessed my bed." Thorin's voice rumbled as he lowered his mouth kissing and nipping at the creamy white skin that lay newly revealed. His tongue worshipped the lightly pebbled nipples of his hobbit and he pushed his hand down harder on Bilbo's crotch as he moved his wicked mouth further south kissing at the pot of his stomach paying particular attention to dipping his tongue into the halflings naval. Bilbo had not noticed but Thorin had already unbuttoned his trousers and he groaned loudly as a thick hand wrapped around his straining cock.

"Ahhhh God Thorin" he whimpered thrusting up to enjoy the delectable friction that the well worked dwarven hand provided him, Thorin however kept still; he simply marvelled at his hobbit becoming undone and realised that after all this time he was finally his again. His own love, sitting up a little Thorin began to remove his own clothing and after a few buttons a smaller pair of hands joined his hand in its task. Bilbo's eyes were a little unfocused and fogged with need, a need to be touched and loved and to see his King naked on top of him again. When his shirts were finally removed and thrown upon the floor Bilbo began to stroke the dark thatch of hair that covered the dwarf's body. He loved how surprisingly soft it was and found it strangely erotic as he carded his fingers through it. Though it didn't take long for the hobbit to lose focus as his lithe naked little body start thrusting again Thorin again demanding attention and above all else friction. Fumbling hands came upon his lover's belt as he clumsily and instantly began removing Thorin's trousers. After a minute or so with little success the King stood and removed the clothes himself. He did it with an agonising slowness and never once lost the eye contact of the smaller man. As the leather breaches and small clothes fell to the floor Bilbo was greeted with the divine sight of his beloved's large and imposing cock standing rigid just for him and the hobbit gave out a needy groan.

"Stop teasing me now!" He moaned in light irritation "I-I-I-I need you inside of me, God Thorin do not make me wait any longer" the dwarf laughed and crawled over the bed settling himself between Bilbo's pre-spread thighs. The slighter man arched his back gasping delightedly as their cocks scraped together and Thorin let a strangled groan be torn from his lips.

"I don't have any lubrication…I wasn't exactly expecting you." Thorin said as he used one arm to support himself as the other had wrapped around his and Bilbo's cocks pumping them languidly and enjoying the expression of total pleasure on the face that looked up at him.

"Thorin, we're dead. I hardly think it matters at this point!" Thorin chuckled appreciatively and reluctantly stopped his ministration and placed two thick fingers in him mouth until they were thoroughly slick with his spit. He lifted Bilbo to be sat upon his lap and gently stroked the cleft of his arse before finally applying pressure to his entrance with one of his moistened fingers. Both men let out a moan as the first finger penetrated the hobbit and began gently fucking him. His gasps and whimpers where almost enough to undo the older male and adding the second finger didn't abate the problem. Both digits sank into the tight warmth of the hobbits arse and as he felt his partner writhe around them he felt his cock twitching becoming painfully hard and demanding of the sensations he knew he'd soon receive. Bilbo himself was gasping and writhing already as he was stretched; fucked open by the two insanely thick dwarf fingers.

"Thorin if you d-d-d-don't fuck me this instant I will…" he didn't finish his sentence as a moan tore from his mouth as Thorin's fingers hit his prostate and the hobbit was too drugged with pleasure he only managed to groan pitifully when the fingers were removed.

Thorin spat into his palm rubbing the saliva up and down his length and kissed his little hobbit hard and hungrily on the mouth.

"I have to be inside you." He growled "I want to feel you come apart around me." Bilbo could only answer in a desperate and wanton moan and Thorin took it as the acceptance he required. As Thorin's thick bulk breached him Bilbo felt like he was being split in two and perversely it was the most glorious sensation he could imagine. Thorin was slow and gently and allowed Bilbo to settle around him once he had taken all of his lover in, but it wasn't long until the hobbit was rocking desperately trying to find his end already. His head thrashed as he moaned wantonly his nails dug into his lovers back as Thorin took him in slow thrusts. They remained at this pace for a little while until Bilbo growled out.

"Harder…gods fuck me harder…I-I-I want you in me deep and hard." And who was Thorin to deny such a beautiful request. He thrust in as hard as he could making Bilbo howl with pleasure, using one hand for support the dwarf made good use of his other hand, wrapping it around Bilbo's erection and pumping him in time with each of his merciless thrusts. It was not long before Bilbo cried out his lover's name (and a rather delectable string of expletives) and spent himself, leaving a warm sticky mess on both their stomachs and chests. Watching him keen sweetly bellow him sent Thorin hurtling over the edge and the last convulsions of Bilbo's orgasm milked him to a shattering finish. It took all his strength to pull out and roll over and not simply collapse on his beloved. Bilbo crawled onto him lover and grinned up at him drowsily and began placing soft wet kissed on Thorin's throat.

"That was…" he grinned again nuzzling closer into the embrace of Thorin feeling sated and warm in those familiar well-muscled arms "that was worth the wait…though promise me I won't have to wait so long between this and the next time…sixty years was a touch excessive!" he smiled again, yawning contentedly and Thorin merely pulled him closer toying with the sweat soaked curls. After a few minutes he spoke quietly.

"I won't be parted from you again…we already have too much time to make up for." Exhausted and utterly spent Bilbo nodded lazily and finally fell into a happy and comfortable sleep. Finally all had been put right, finally he was back where he belonged.


End file.
